monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kogath/Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Demo Tutorial
Congratulations on getting on board with the Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Demo! While said demo seems simple at first with only a few monsters to consider, Hunters can easily find themselves thrown rather suddenly into the deep end. New Hunters may have little grasp on the controls and many unknown factors to consider all while a Great Jaggi is going straight for you! Additionally, even veteran Hunters will see new items and whole new ways to attack monsters and maneuver the hunting grounds to close in on your target, be it Tetsucabra or Gore Magala! Not to mention, there's whole new monsters to consider here you may have never even seen before when the full game is made available! This tutorial is designed to help Hunters both new and old get a feel for the Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Demo with control explanations, the basics for all the weapon types available, a quick rundown of the monsters you'll encounter, and how to get multiplayer set up easily so you can hunt with your friends! Finally, there will be a few quick tips to help any hunter on their path to becoming the greatest Monster Hunter of all. Sit down, grab some Tanzian Ale, have a read and LET'S HUNT! Beginner and Experienced Difficulties Once you choose your language you are given the option to choose your Difficulty. This is something only available in the Demo, and was added to help ease people completely new to the Monster Hunter series into becoming Experienced Hunters. The description for Beginner mode reads; “The hunter is stronger, and guide markers will be displayed to point you towards your target.” Basically, your character gets some permanent buffs right off the bat. The monster will also always be painted to show up on your map at all times, and arrows will show up to guide you to the monster's location. The description for Experienced mode reads; "Intended for players that have played the Monster Hunter series in the past." This is basically just how the game was originally meant to be played. Gameplay is exactly how it was in the Japanese version. No handicaps. Gore Magala is only huntable on the demo when you choose Experienced difficulty. After selecting the difficulty, you are warned that you cannot play with other hunters that have selected a different difficulty mode. Basic Controls Mounting Mounting is a feature completely new to Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate. The Hunter is able to ride on a monster and attack it while it flails about defenselessly. Press or to stab the monster with your carving knife, increasing the gauge at the bottom. When the monster starts to flail or roar, the icon will turn Red. Press to hold on so you don't get knocked off! Continue holding as long as the icon stays Yellow while the monster flails. Once the monster settles down and the icon returns to Green, continue pressing or to keep filling the gauge. Filling up the gauge will cause the monster to get knocked down for free hits! If you see a Hunter mounting a monster, leave the monster alone! If you keep hitting the monster, you can knock them off and ruin your chance at a ton of free hits. Don’t be a rude Hunter. Use this time to sharpen or heal. File:MH4U-Demo Mounting Green.png|Keep attacking! File:MH4U-Demo Mounting Red.png|Watch out, don't fall off! File:MH4U-Demo Mounting Orange.png|Hold on tight! Monsters Great Jaggi Notes *Great Jaggi's head frill can be broken. *The Great Jaggi will always be accompanied by at least two Jaggi. If they are killed, the Great Jaggi will call two more Jaggi to its side. Tetsucabra Notes *Tetsucabra's back, each of its fangs, and each of its back legs can be broken. **Breaking Tetsucabra's fangs will make it only be able to lift small rocks. *When Tetsucabra's tail is white and inflated, it becomes a major weak point. Gore Magala Notes *Gore Magala's head, horns (only in Frenzy mode), wings, and wing claws can be broken, and its tail can be cut off. *Gore Magala's attacks can cause you to be infected with the Frenzy Virus. It requires time to incubate, represented by a purple bar filling up below the Hunter's on-screen name. If the bar fills completely, the virus negates natural health recovery, meaning that the Hunter takes full damage from attacks without being able to heal back half of it. However, if the Hunter inflicts enough damage on a monster whilst the virus is incubating, they gain a 10% Affinity boost instead, as well as an immunity to infection for a short period of time. **While incubating, the incubation can be delayed by consuming a Nulberry. There is no cure for the virus when it is fully incubated, and its effects can only be waited out. Quest Objectives Weapons Great Sword Video Tutorial Long Sword Video Tutorial Sword and Shield Video Tutorial Dual Blades Video Tutorial Hammer Video Tutorial Hunting Horn Notes: *Create combos by mixing Note Attacks Video Tutorial Lance Notes: *Block-advance over descending terrain to jump while blocking Video Tutorial Gunlance Notes: *Must wait awhile for Wyvern's Fire to cool down before it can be used again Notes: *Combine these to attack * while blocking or after sidestepping to reload Video Tutorial Switch Axe Video Tutorial Charge Blade Notes: *Changing Amped Element Discharge to Super Amped Element Discharge *Press ↓ + immediately after A.E.D. to change into Super A.E.D. Video Tutorial Insect Glaive Notes: *Hold to aim, release to fire Notes: *You can combo into a Vault or a Kinsect command from any attack Video Tutorial Kinsect Light Bowgun Notes: *Select ammo by holding and pressing or *Press during a jump to attack while reloading. Heavy Bowgun Notes: *Select ammo by holding and pressing or *Press during a jump to attack while reloading. Bow Notes: *Change control types in Options Notes: *Each Arc Shot Bow fires one of the three types of Arc Shots. Video Tutorial Multiplayer Multiplayer can be done either Locally or Online from the main menu. You will not be able to play with others who are using a different Difficulty Mode. Choose either Local Play or Online Multiplayer and you will be brought to the Quest Selection screen. From there, choose the Monster you wish to hunt, and then choose to Create your own Gathering Hall lobby, or search to Find a Gathering Hall for that specific Quest. When you Create a Gathering Hall, you are asked if you would like to set a 4 digit Passcode. The Passcode can be used to make your lobby private, otherwise anyone can join your lobby. On the Matchmaking screen, you will see a 14 digit ID code which be used in Online Multiplayer by your friends to have them instantly jump to your Lobby. Once you have enough Hunters, hit Ready to start the Hunt! Finding a Gathering Hall is also easy. In Online Multiplayer, you will be prompted to search using an ID code if you know the one for the Gathering Hall you wish to join, or you can just search for a Gathering Hall that still needs Hunters. Category:Blog posts Category:News